


Lucifer Likes!

by LostInTheCityofAngels



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Highschool AU, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCityofAngels/pseuds/LostInTheCityofAngels
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar, was cast out of Hell to attend high school in Los Angeles. He is joined by Maze and Amenadiel. Things are going well until he meets a girl Chloe who makes him mortal in a way. She's already in a relationship with Dan and to make things worse he messes everything up. He starts seeing a therapist because no one believes he's the devil and everyone thinks he's crazy. Just as things seem to be working out, Uriel arrives.





	1. Devil Act

"Here we are on a beach Maze. Teenagers! What are we supposed to do? I can't even have a drink or inhale drugs!" 

"Let's find some housing." Mazikeen walked towards a mansion on the beach and knocked.

A middle aged man opened the door. "I'm sorry. I don't buy cookies." He was about to close the door when Lucifer said, "We can do this the easy way. Give us your house."

"No. I'm calling the police."

"Hard way then." Lucifer looked him in the eyes and his devil face appeared. The man was about to run but Mazikeen pulled him back. "Tell anyone, we torture you."

He nodded frantically before running as fast as he could.

"What a lovely house! Even better he's alone. No one to find out we took his house!"

\--- a few months later ---

Lucifer and Mazikeen had become acostumed to the nature of humans but it wasn't easy. The house was still theirs but they were getting bored. That's when Lucifer was reading the newspaper and saw a chance to enroll in a high school.

With a lot of trouble, they managed to finally enroll. It was a public school if that said much. Many different types of people and the school was very large. Lucifer didn't want to wear a suit thinking it would be weird seeing as most people their age barely wore any clothes. He put on an expensive polo and some khaki shorts with a belt. He freshly gelled his hair and then grabbed the convertible.

He didn't have a license but he obeyed traffic laws and had never been pulled over. Mazikeen was wearing what you would normally see someone wear in California. Lucifer drove up and instantly everyone's eyes were on him. He parked right in front and got out. 

"Hello humans."

\----

Maze managed to navigate high school because she had researched it but Lucifer on the other hand was too busy. He didn't know how it worked so he just followed everyone else. In first class, the teacher went over all the expectations. Lucifer didn't even understand math but what did it matter.

At lunch he found Maze and she had already made friends. "I see you made some friends."

"Who's this hot British fellow?" they asked Maze.

"My friend. We don't like it each other."

"Oh." They looked confused. "I should go." As Lucifer turned, he bumped into a shorter fellow who looked like a skinhead. The food stained his shirt.

"Oops," said Lucifer smiling.

The kid took a chair and hit Lucifer in the chest but it didn't hurt him. Lucifer with one hand punched him, sending him back.

"My office," said the voice of the principal. Kids were making noises Lucifer didn't know. It's like they were booing him. "Shut up humans!" He shouted before he was taken to the office.

While waiting there was another very beautiful blonde girl sitting next to him.

"Hello," said Lucifer smiling widely.

"First day, you get into a fight and don't get bruised being hit. How is that possible?" 

"I'm the devil," Lucifer replied extending his hand. "Lucifer Morningstar."

"Is that your real name?"

"It's God Given."

"I'm Chloe. Chloe Decker," she said. "Are you from London."

"Actually I'm from Hell."

"Right."

"Lucifer Morningstar come in my office."

He sat down in the chair smiling.

"You're not from here are you?" 

"Who's the blonde girl out there?" 

"Chloe Decker. Why?"

"She thought I was from London."

"Well are you?"

Lucifer knew from Maze that you should not do all the "Devil Act" with the principal so he simply replied," No."

"Ok. well a fight is unnaceptable. Especially on the first day. I see your record this is your first time at school ever."

"Yeah."

"I'm letting you go on this one because you don't understand, but if you do that again, I will have to contact your parents."

"No. You wouldn't want to do that. Thanks for the chat." He smiled and got up and left eyeing Chloe again smiling. A feeling he had never had before came into him. He felt tingly and a genuine actual smile was back at him too. Chloe was smiling. Lucifer wanted to say something but the feeling left him dumbstruck. Love.

\-------

Back at home, Lucifer was exhausted. "I hate school."

"I actually enjoy it. Maybe you might want to go back to Hell."

"No!" Lucifer shouted instantly. "I have this weird feeling when I see Chloe. I'm going to investigate tomorrow."

"I think we should be more independent." Mazikeen left to her room.

"All right. Lucifer likes being alone sometimes." He smiled and as he closed his eyes to sleep, Chloe was in his mind.


	2. Detective and Her Boyfriend Douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer causes complications with Chloe's relationship. Amenadiel pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!

The next day at school, Lucifer went early to find this fascinating human Chloe Decker. The school was very large with four buildings so he had run through every row of lockers looking for Chloe until he felt everything around him moving slowly. He sighed, turning around to see Amenadiel.

“Hello Luci.”

“What are you doing here brother?” Lucifer asked.

“I attend this school.” He showed his backpack full of supplies.

“Well I am certainly not letting you live with me and Mazikeen.” Lucifer was still walking through looking for Chloe and moving people’s arms and legs for the fun of it.

“I wasn’t planning on it. I heard you got into a fight. First day reputation.”

“How would you know that? Did Maze tell you?” Lucifer walked closer to Amenadiel.

“Word gets around fast. It’s called gossip.”

“How lovely.” Amenadiel walked off and time resumed to normal. Lucifer could see a few people start a fight thinking they bumped into each other. If only he could torture more. Lucifer went to first class anyway and was bored but listened anyway.

Religion class was the most exciting for him in second period.

“God is not married. He is just one almighty being.” The teacher rambled on until Lucifer couldn’t take it anymore.

“Excuse me. You’re wrong.” Lucifer stood up.

“Well it’s a belief. We can all have different ones but you chose this class.” Lucifer didn’t remember choosing it. Damn Maze. She did this on purpose.

Lucifer went right up to the teacher. “Tell me, what do you desire?”

“I just- want to share my huge passion to you all so you can use it to do good.” Lucifer took him out of the gaze.

“Oh.” He sat down and shut up the rest of the morning until he spotted Chloe right before lunch. He threw everything in his locker and walked up to her. Everyone by now, even some boys were drooling over Lucifer. His height and sexy accent made him stand out more.

“Hello Chloe.”

Chloe turned around. “Hello Lucifer.” She still hesitated to say his name. “You’re still the devil?”

“Yes.”

“Sit with me at lunch.” Lucifer smiled widely.

“Well-“

“C’mon. It’ll be fun.” Chloe smiled back until someone came in the way.

“Hey love,” he took Chloe and wrapped his arm around her looking at Lucifer. He was still tall but not as tall as Lucifer. He wore a regular jacket and shirt with jeans. His hair was slightly gelled but was average.

“Dan, Lucifer. Lucifer, Dan.” Chloe introduced.

“Ahh douche!” Dan gave a menacing look to Lucifer. “I mean, nice to meet you Dan! You are her-“

“Boyfriend,” Dan said. “Yep.”

“Oh. Then forget about lunch.”

“Lunch?” Dan looked at Lucifer. “I don’t think you understand buy Chloe is mine.

“You don’t seem to truly love each other.” Lucifer blatantly stated.

“Excuse me?” Dan got right in Lucifer’s face.

“Enough. Why don’t you both.”

“Ah yes Chloe. Lucifer Likes!” Dan rolled his eyes as Lucifer followed behind them to the lunch table. He passed Maze and she gave a sexy stare as usual.

They sat down at the table and it was silent until Dan said, “What’s your real name?”

“Lucifer Morningstar! It’s God given!”

“You’re so difficult.”

“I am?”

“So. Where do you live?” Chloe asked changing the subject.

“On the beach.”

“Typical rich hot boy,” Dan muttered.

“I’m not typical. You could say I’m devilish.”

“Yeah. You’re awful.”

“Stop it you two!” Chloe said.

“Why are you asking him so many questions?” Dan scoffed.

“Yes why?” Lucifer scooted closer to Chloe with made Dan uncomfortable.

“I want to be a detective when I grow up.”

“How wonderful Detective!”

“Tell me a fact about you.” Chloe said.

“I’m immortal.”

“And that’s why you didn’t get hurt when Derek hit you with the chair yesterday.”

“Yes. Of course.” Dan rolled his eyes. “He probably has abs. Nice ones.”  
“Maybe I do Mr. Douche.”

Dan was about to throw a punch but Lucifer caught it. “Not so sneaky!”

“Look Chloe. I’m sorry but this is over.”

“Douche is leaving now!”

Chloe also got up. “Wait Dan!”

“And now Detective!”

“What’s your problem Lucifer? You think you’re the devil and need to torture people?”

“It was my parents’ fault. Sort of…”

Chloe didn’t know how to respond and followed Dan out. Lucifer sat there until the end of lunch when Maze came up to him.

“So. That was interesting,” said Maze.

“There’s something about her. She doesn’t belong with douche.”

“Well it’s alright. I heard them breakup in the hallway.”

As Lucifer was walking to his next class he told Maze, “Amenadiel visited.”

“What did he want.”

“He didn’t say anything yet but all I know is, he’s more handsome and is staying at his own house and supposedly not annoying us. And you know, no one believes I’m the devil!”

“Humans,” Maze rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on instagram: @mranderson212  
Wattpad: @JohnlockStarkParker


End file.
